


[HQ][双宫北]人间动物园（上篇+幕间）

by Holothurian



Series: 人间动物园 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·现实向+半奇幻的奇怪糅合架空世界·太长了不想写大长篇所以写成了真·大纲文·本篇视角银岛，幕间视角宫兄弟，从篇幅上来讲银岛男主角名男二，含大量OC·请以「双宫北很可能是反派」的心理预期来阅读本文哦❤·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Ginjima Hitoshi/Suna Rintarou, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: 人间动物园 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166066
Kudos: 4





	[HQ][双宫北]人间动物园（上篇+幕间）

[HQ][双宫北]人间动物园（上篇）

·双宫北  
·现实向+半奇幻的奇怪糅合架空世界  
·太长了不想写大长篇所以写成了真·大纲文  
·主视角是银岛，从篇幅上来讲银岛男主角名男二，含大量OC  
·请以「双宫北很可能是反派」的心理预期来阅读本文哦❤  
·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我  
·以上ok请继续

银岛结做了一个梦，在梦里他奔跑在漫无边际的北方大地上，四肢着地，自由畅快。  
如果他跑得再快一点就能飞起来，飞起来就能抵达另一个世界。  
然后他醒了，就像撞到了看不见的墙壁。

醒来的银岛发现闹钟响了，手机上有角名发来的信息，告诉他别忘记今天要一起去看展览。  
银岛结大学毕业后考试合格，成为了一名警察，从警几年也算积累资历成为了一名巡查部长，平时还是从事与暴力犯罪有关的工作。这天是他难得的休假日，和以前高中的队友现在也算是熟悉的朋友的角名约好要一起去看展览。  
出门的时候银岛发现他租住的老旧公寓楼来了新的房客，就住在他隔壁，好像是一对双胞胎兄弟。那两个人头上裹着绷带，隐隐还有点血腥味。他有点在意，不过因为赶时间也不便追问。  
对展览向来不感兴趣的银岛完全是陪着朋友来的，到达约定地点才发现这是个规模很小的可以称为恶趣味的照片展。  
展览的主题就叫做「人间动物园」。  
里面讲述大概是从十九世纪到二十世纪，少数民族和原始部落的人被当成「动物」来展览的历史。  
那些人因为不同的长相、不同的风俗就被当成非人类来对待，就像只有符合强势人种的人类定义的存在才能被认为是「人」一样。  
看着那些像牲畜一样被关在笼子里展示或是接受游客投喂的人，哪怕只是黑白照片和简单的解说文字，银岛依然感到一阵恶心。  
他忍不住拉过角名低声抱怨，却发现对方好像在认真打量一张非常满足当时的「文明人」的猎奇趣味的原始部落人照片，视线略略倾斜，神情饶有兴味。  
感到烦闷的银岛说了声我先走了就一个人直冲展览终点，找了个长椅刷起社会新闻。  
他知道自己不是个头脑聪明的家伙，不过以前上学的时候还挺喜欢看推理小说的。除了看看新出了什么推理小说的新闻，他还会关注一些社会新闻尤其是可能存在犯罪新闻的那种，万一自己的推理能力有长进说不定就破掉不为人知的大案子呢。  
最近比较有名的新闻就是一家蛮有名的私人博物馆遇袭的事件，说是有身份不明的袭击者深夜闯入展厅想要盗取展品。但被袭击的不是放有很多值钱文物或者艺术品的展厅，而是民俗展厅。  
反正没有人员伤亡，案子并不大。  
不知为何银岛就觉得这个案子有什么，翻来覆去地看，可看了半天看到眼睛都痛还是推理出什么新的结论。正好肚子饿了，他就去附近快餐店先吃了点零食。  
等了好久角名才出来。终于可以正常说话了他狠狠跟角名吐槽了一番。角名搅着纸杯里的咖啡说，当刑警这点心理素质可不行呀。  
银岛见过连捅十多刀的凶杀现场，也被借调过去帮忙处理惨烈的交通事故现场。但他觉得犯罪者的恶意和这种所谓的「文明人的恶意」相比要直爽太多。反正那种展览就是不舒服，很不舒服。  
角名表示这只是一个开始呀。就像推理小说里的预告犯人一样，这个展览顶多算是一封预告信，真正的重头戏还在后面呢。  
原来这个「人间动物园」的展览真的只是一个预告，也难怪这样的一个猎奇展览会做那么多在银岛看来完全没必要的推广宣传。真正的重头戏是即将开始的人类交易。  
银岛立刻跳起来大喊那不是违法么！  
角名扯着他赶快离开快餐店，去银岛租住的地方具体说。  
回去锁好门，角名跟他讲了具体的情况。  
所谓人类交易并不等同于像是贩卖人口那样明显是犯罪的违法行为。当然，角名表示，私下里有没有人口贩卖不好说，但摆到台面上的肯定没有。活动就像是更加私密的展览+拍卖会，类似于对艺术品或者奢侈品的展示，只是换了一种货品而已——货品都来自于「人类」，准确地说，是曾经是「人类」的一部分。  
人类制品，最后角名用了这个名字。  
看到银岛三分愤怒三分厌恶三分迷茫再加上一分惊讶得仿佛要冲破天花板的表情，角名反倒觉得有点惊讶。  
角名说，远的不说就说在各类游戏里很有名的信长公，用头盖骨做酒器的事情就很有名吧。上到石器时代的人类化石，下到东南亚富二代用男童脊椎骨做的所谓“艺术品”手提包，都可以称得上是人类制品。  
再说得离普通人近一点，就是人体标本了。虽然也有塑料橡胶之类的模型仿制品，但是使用真货的也很常见，哪个稍微大一点的医学院没有真正的人体标本啊。虽然会有正规的采购渠道，但考虑到大多数人类制品的源头都来自第三世界国家，稍微想一想就知道不可能真的那么干净。  
毕竟，人类作为「货物」的历史要比不允许人类作为「货品」的历史漫长太多了。  
相比之下，这种能把异族人当成保护动物一样展出的「人间动物园」，真的可以算是味道清淡的开胃菜了。  
听完之后银岛算是冷静了一点但胸口还是闷闷的不舒服，他就吐槽角名说你为什么要看这种乱七八糟的东西呀。  
角名先是说，哎呀我也不想的，但杂志给钱给的太多了。  
银岛说你别骗我，你当记者之后不是总选自己感兴趣的题材来写吗。  
角名说我确实觉得有趣啊，不过你不要担心，我并不像那种自以为是「高等人」把「低等人」当做动物参观而觉得有趣，我反而觉得那些自诩为「高等人」的丑态非常有趣。要看真正的「人间动物园」，不是去看那些旧照片，而是看那些兴致勃勃来到这里的潜在购买者才有趣。  
银岛觉得有点烦躁，但又担心朋友的安全。角名说你不用担心我，担心你自己吧，我今天是让你做个准备，因为估计再过不久，你就要被拉去当这个活动的保安了。  
银岛说这不可能啊，我是警察又不是保镖。  
角名似乎想说什么，又叹了一口，说你要是总能这么天真也挺好的。  
银岛本来就是不爱自找烦恼的类型，听对方这样说也没在意，两个人随便闲聊了几句。角名吃过晚饭就回去了，新搬来的邻居敲了他的门。  
他的新邻居是一对双胞胎，名叫宫侑和宫治。他们突然凑近他闻了闻，把他吓了一跳。只见那对长相一模一样的兄弟互相点点头，送了盒见面礼就要走。银岛注意到他们的头上裹着绷带，担心地问了要不要紧。宫侑有点不耐烦，但宫治比较有耐心，告诉他没事，就是两个人喝醉了拿啤酒瓶互殴而已，一点点皮外伤。  
出于礼貌银岛也没多问，但总觉得那对兄弟身上的血腥味有点重，而且不止头上有身上也有。刑警的神经让他隐隐觉得有些不对。他心不在焉地打开盒子，思考着该买点什么来还礼的时候，被里面血淋淋的东西吓了一跳。  
竟然是一只死不瞑目的兔子。  
换成普通人大概会以为这是什么恐吓吧，但银岛也是心大，就把兔子处理一下冻起来了，准备有时间来炖肉吃。

接下来几天的生活回归常态。银岛注意到他的新邻居好像是自由职业者，有时候整天不出门，有时候整天不在家。他买了点心作为还礼，对方也收下了。而那对兄弟的头上总是裹着绷带，就像伤口永远好不了一样，都被附近的小孩子起外号叫绷带怪人了。而他抽时间炖的兔肉，很快就吃完了。  
等他差不多忘光了角名说的事情，上司还真的派下任务了，说让他们去确保某个高端派对的安全。和一起行动的前辈去居酒屋的时候，那位中年人咂摸着味道，说这次的行动适可而止就行，出了事情记得把自己先摘出去。  
这位前辈一直是银岛尊敬的对象，精明能干又不乏正义感，按理来说不会对工作敷衍了事。面对他的疑惑，前辈叹了口气说，他跟认识的人打听了一下，这次的所谓「派对」不怎么干净，多少涉及一些灰色的东西。但因为有权贵参加，某些有权有势的人又怕出事，所以就用自己的影响力强行抓人来当保镖。反正重要的事情有SP负责，他们这种小人物应付一下不过不失就行，里面的东西太复杂，少惹为妙。  
银岛知道自己不聪明，但言多必失的道理他还是懂的。他答应了前辈，然后回家就去给角名打电话，问这到底是怎么回事。角名的声音懒洋洋的，说，没错这就是我跟你提过的事情。  
许多人类制品都是灰色产业，少不了保护伞，投其所好各有所需而已。再加上很多权贵本来就喜欢收集稀奇古怪的玩意儿，双方可谓一拍即合。不过往年有保镖动用SP就够了，今年这样大张旗鼓拉上警察可能是因为那些大腹便便的老爷子们察觉了什么吧。  
打哑谜是角名的爱好，银岛很配合地追问到底是怎么回事。  
角名问，你知道私人博物馆被袭击的事情吧？跟那件事情有关。  
1948年的美国某私人博物馆，1978年的英国某私人博物馆，还有1993年的东京某私人博物馆，2009年的北海道某私人博物馆，都发生过类似的事情。先是某样民俗展品被抢走，然后就可能发生谋杀或是人身伤害的意外事件。  
虽然这次关西的这家私人博物馆的展品被提前转移了，没有被夺走，但是那家博物馆的实际控制人还是担心被不明凶手盯上，所以恨不得布置个层层铁桶阵来保护自己，外加他的一个老婆一个女儿外加一个情妇和一个私生子。哦对了顺便说一下，其实他是有生育障碍的，女儿倒肯定是他的种，私生子嘛……只能说他的那位情妇手段高超了。  
角名八卦到这里的时候，隔壁突然爆发出一阵剧烈的争执声。老旧公寓隔音效果约等于无，银岛能听到隔壁房间里拳打脚踢的声音。  
反正事情差不多弄明白了，就是权贵担心自己的安全把警察拉来当额外保险，他谢过角名就挂了电话。  
作为极少数热心日本人中的一员，银岛担心邻居打出大事来就敲门劝说了一下。他隐隐约约听到那对双胞胎在吵什么来得及来不及，太着急反而会搞砸之类的问题。敲了几次门之后，宫治给他开了门，宫侑板着一张脸探出头说他们没事让他别多管闲事。  
银岛看到他们头上依然绑着绷带，但绷带下面鼓鼓囊囊的似乎有什么东西。他也没在意，顺嘴说了一句我是警察，你们要是有什么需要帮忙的可以找我，打架没法解决问题。  
听到他说他是警察，宫侑瞪了他一眼，宫治点头说知道了请您离开吧。银岛刚走开，门就在他身后被狠狠甩上。他听到宫侑在里面高声抱怨说长得太快了要剪掉好疼好麻烦，话音未落就是一声闷哼，似乎是被他兄弟揍了。  
虽说要去给那些权贵当保镖挺让人不爽的，但角名说的案件还是勾起了他这个职业警察和业余推理爱好者的兴趣。  
他在网络上搜索了相关的内容，发现少得可怜。搜索人类制品倒是找到了一些角名说过的内容，不过网上的来源乱七八糟也不知道是真事还是猎奇传说。唯一的收获就是在二手网站上找到了一本叫做「人间动物园」的图书商品。  
卖家连照片都懒得拍，随便找了一张图片充数，说明也是复制粘贴的，说是家里老人的遗物，随便出出，出不掉就送去回收。  
因为价格很便宜，银岛就拍下来想看看能不能找到点线索。之后他搜了搜也没啥别的东西就睡了。  
睡前还迷迷糊糊地想，今天真难得，隔壁的邻居竟然安安静静地睡觉。

第二天凌晨银岛是被电话铃声吵醒的。前辈通知他赶快去作为活动现场的高级酒店会场。他迷迷糊糊嘟囔着说有钱人指使我们也不带这么过分吧。结果前辈叹了一口气说，这个你就不用担心了，活动取消不取消我不知道，但现在那里已经是命案现场了，快点过来。  
银岛赶到现场的时候警戒线已经围起来了。嗅到大新闻味道的记者聚拢在酒店外面，但安保异常严格没人能闯进来。他本人都差点被拦在外面，幸好前辈带他进入现场。  
血淋淋的现场已经被现场勘查的同事处理过，但看起来仍然触目惊心。  
时间有限。前辈给他简述了一下案情，说死者就是之前那家被袭击的私人博物馆的实际拥有者，一条晃。  
死者的情况非常凄惨，就像是被野兽多次撕咬过一般，从痕迹判断很可能是某种大型犬科动物。  
关于案发时间和案发地点，前辈也和他说了初步的推断。  
一条家族是原华族，家系可以追溯到很久以前。大概在明治时代，当时的一条家家主，一位有名的收藏家，就引入了当时还相对新潮的博物馆，直到现在为止博物馆里大多数藏品还都是由那位收藏家，也就是死者一条晃的曾祖父，所收集而来。  
因为死者身份特殊，案件已经惊动了警局上层，像前辈和银岛这样的小警察最多也就是卖卖苦力，负责酒店其他楼层的走访调查工作。  
前辈和银岛的运气不太好，负责走访调查的客房不是没人住就是房客吃了安眠药睡了过去，浪费了很多口水和时间还没什么收获。正准备再问一间就去吃饭的时候，银岛敲开门发现里面住的人竟然是角名。  
见来者是银岛，角名也没隐藏自己的目的，表明自己是自由记者的身份之后就说是想来参加本来准备在这里举办的有关人类制品的活动，好出一期杂志专辑。通过一些人脉手段租到了这两天很紧俏的酒店标间，便于行事。  
这一层走廊里的监控探头拍下的视频证明在案发时间附近确实也没什么人出入，前辈和银岛自然没有怀疑角名是犯人，就是例行公事问问他有没有发现什么可疑的事情。  
角名半开玩笑的说，会主办这种可能涉及很多灰色产业的活动的人才是最可疑的吧。然后角名认真想了想，说他因为在准备稿件所以没怎么睡，就稍微眯了一会儿，好像听到外面传来了野兽的叫声。  
就像是狐狸的叫声，他补充道。

午饭时间，前辈请银岛和角名去附近一家风评不错的家庭餐厅吃招牌定食。  
前辈似乎乐于跟角名这样一个消息灵通的自由记者结交，还跟银岛打趣说应该早点把这么好的朋友介绍给自己。解开了领带少了公事公办的态度，角名也和他们谈了一些类似于传言的信息。  
角名说，在未经官方证实的一些调查或者资讯里，博物馆被袭击—展品失窃—失窃展品的实际拥有者被杀几乎可以说是事件发生的定律了。但失窃展品的具体信息和死者的死因好像都是讳莫如深的事情，很难查到具体信息。他动用了人脉才找到了一些零星线索，至少有两三位死者的死因是被野兽撕咬而死。  
在得到了角名的保密保证之后，前辈斟酌着透露了一些并未对外公布的信息。前辈说，之前私人博物馆被袭击的时候，博物馆的管理方声称没有任何展品失窃，也是这样对外公布的，但实际上博物馆方并未告知警方那个展厅的具体情况，也拒绝提供清单，只说经过内部清点没有发现问题。  
前辈用手指沾着冰水在餐桌上点点画画，说，如果角名所说的定律是真实存在的，那么博物馆方面一定向警方隐藏了失窃展品的事情，就像之前发生类似案件的博物馆试图隐瞒失窃展品的具体信息一样。  
而且，从角名梳理的时间判断，最早的时间发生在二十世纪五十年代，到现在已经过去了五六十年，而犯罪地点又横跨多个国家。即使最初的凶手还活着，也未必有精力犯下这样的恶性暴力犯罪。如果不是模仿犯，很可能是团伙作案，或者干脆就是个家族犯罪。  
角名的着眼点则有所不同，他很好奇那些被刻意隐瞒的藏品究竟是什么。他觉得破解案件的关键就藏在展品里。根据他得到的信息，他推测那些藏品很可能就是人类制品，因为那几间有名的私人博物馆，或者说是他们的实际控制人，都喜欢收藏人类制品，在博物馆里展出的许多藏品也与此有关。如果可以，他希望前辈和银岛能在警察内部调查一下，看能不能得到查到点什么。  
三人达成了交换情报的默契，于是各自分散开始调查。

银岛和前辈返回案发现场的酒店，稍事整理就参加了调查组的全体会议。银岛发现，调查组的调查方向完全指向了家族恩怨。  
一条家本家的血脉从一条晃曾祖父那一代就岌岌可危了，之后都是一脉单传，甚至出现过不得不由女儿招赘的情况。作为这一代的家主，一条晃在不久前的六十岁生日时秘密修改了遗嘱，但律师在他过世后打开却发现里面是一张白纸。  
家主的尸体尚有余温，分别以他的女儿妻子、情妇私生子和一条分家为首的三派就开始了遗产争夺战争。  
关系人关系图就像是一个巨大无比的家族树，愣是把银岛给看懵了。根据其他同事的调查，这三派人马陷入了旷日持久的互相指责，指责其他人偷换遗嘱，并且每一方都拿出了据说是效力最优先的遗嘱。而在询问中，各方关键人物都各种明示暗示其他派系的人最有动机谋杀家主，还拿出了一些似是而非的证据。  
讨论到深夜哈欠连连也没讨论出什么结果，调查组让大家先解散睡个觉然后明天继续。回公寓的班车已经停运了，银岛索性找角名借宿一晚。角名居然也在画思维导图，而且还是那个在调查会议上让他看到头疼的家族树。  
看他一脸郁闷的样子，角名让他别想了，凭直觉选个嫌疑最大的出来。银岛索性闭着眼睛往屏幕上一指，角名立刻「哦豁」了一声。  
那个名字是「一条千鹤」，死者的女儿，一条家的大小姐。  
银岛很疑惑问这个名字怎么了吗，角名说别说了别问了，这个大小姐简直是你的天敌。见银岛不信，角名就搜索了一下千鹤的照片给他看。看到的一瞬间，银岛真的产生了有什么东西穿心而过的感觉。  
角名表示就说吧，这位大小姐长了一张初恋脸，对你这种单身多年的男人杀伤力最强。  
长相清纯可怜，气质典雅出众，反正银岛觉得自己快移不开目光了，直到角名点了x关掉图片。银岛突然觉得挺不好意思了，咳嗽两声表示自己不会轻易被漂亮的皮囊骗过去。角名笑着表示是是是对对对，等一会儿又说，你的运气不错，她确实有嫌疑。  
见他下意识地对这个结论感到不服气，角名又笑了，说，我这样说是有理由的。银岛问你有什么理由。角名说，直觉。角名就是觉得这个大小姐不对劲，她的表现是完美的名媛淑女，就是因为太完美了反而显得很假。角名还说，正常人谁会把老爸的情妇当成正经长辈来善待，还把来抢家产身份存疑的弟弟当成亲弟弟一样照顾谦让啊。银岛还是不服气，说角名你这就不对了，你怎么就不相信这个世界上还是有很多善良美好的人呀！  
角名表示我当然相信这个世界上有善良美好的人，不过不是她。  
明天还有工作，银岛又跟角名随便聊了聊就睡了。才刚睡着没多久，他突然听到了好像某种动物的叫声。  
手机时间显示现在是凌晨两点多。窗外传来了动物的叫声，就像是人类尖细的哀鸣。银岛起身，看到角名似乎也被这叫声惊醒了，但走廊里和周围的房间里都很安静，就像其他人并没被吵醒似的。  
他走到床边，突然看到两道黑影以匪夷所思的速度。  
再往上几层是酒店的豪华套房，不同的套房里住着来参加活动的权贵们，包括一条家的几人。银岛感觉不对抄起枪就往楼上跑，等不及电梯就从紧急通道跑上去。等到达套间楼层的时候，果然被穿着黑西装不知道是不是SP的人拦了下来，他出示了警察证件也没用。他实在是着急，跟黑西装争论了几句，角名也跟在后面跑过来。还没等角名开口，站在走廊上的他们就全都听到套间里传出的尖叫声。  
情况紧急也管不了那么多了。银角一脚踹开门冲了进去，套间里的情况有点混乱不过没有血腥味。那几个黑西装不甘落后，最后反而把他挤到了后面。角名趁乱也混了进来。接下来就听到了黑西装们的警告声和枪声，然后是玻璃碎裂的声响。  
银岛开了灯，看到一位穿着睡衣青年倒在卧室里，脸色青白瑟瑟发抖，不过身上没有受伤的痕迹。银岛依稀记得这个人的长相，好像是死者的私生子佐藤彰。趁着黑西装们忙乱的时候，角名挤过来询问佐藤彰到底看到了什么。佐藤彰嘴唇颤抖说有两道黑影想袭击他，像狗又像人。没等角名进一步询问，调查组的头头就来了，银岛因为让无关人士进入现场而挨了一顿狠骂。  
前辈出来打圆场救出了他们。离开现场之后，前辈先称赞了银岛，说他反应及时，又说因为这次案件进展不顺利，上司那边心情不好，让他别太介意。估计一时半会儿上司还消不了气，前辈做主说让银岛今天先休息一下。先回家好好睡一觉，然后跟角名去调查一下博物馆遇袭事件，说不定能有意外的收获。  
角名竟然也罕见地没有想方设法留在案发现场。被银岛问及的时候角名耸耸肩表示我觉得在现场也问不出什么，那里的警察多到交通堵塞。再说他调查豪门恩怨只是顺便，重点还是人类制品——他觉得这一连串的事件背后一定隐藏着某种相互关联的线索，而这线索很可能跟人类制品有关。

从凌晨就开始一惊一乍的根本没休息，饥肠辘辘的银岛先拽着角名去公寓附近量大管饱的咖啡店吃早餐。正在大嚼三明治的时候手机响了，是快递预约送货。送上门的货品正是他拍下的那本名叫『人间动物园』的书。他叼着没吃完的三明治签收了包裹，递给角名，角名拿着纸杯咖啡撕开包装，看到封面之后差点失手把杯子给扔了。得知银岛是用三位数日元在二手网站拍下这本书还完全不知道它是什么的时候，角名满脸无奈，说你们还真是一个敢卖一个敢买啊。  
银岛问这本书怎么了嘛？  
角名放下纸杯，小心翼翼地翻开，说，这本书是废纸还是宝物，就要看它落在谁手里了。  
角名迅速浏览了一遍。深知自己阅读速度跟不上的银岛索性去拿饮料了，准备直接等好友帮自己概括主要内容。角名也确实像他希望的那样给讲了一下概述，说这本书基本上相当于一个摄影集+简介，介绍的是某次与万博会同时举办的「人间动物园」展览上的展品。不过和普通展品介绍手册不同的是，「人间动物园」里的展品都是各种各样的，嗯，用比较政治正确的话来说，是各种各样的少数民族。  
角名又翻了翻前言，说这次万博会换算过来应该是在大正时代的事情，在海外举办的。当时渴望脱亚入欧的日本当然不会放过这样在国际社会上露脸的机会，费心费力地选了展品送过去。常见的记载应该就是一些什么当地特产曾经获得过金奖银奖之类的，但官方并没有大肆宣扬的是，当时也有人送了「人」为「人间动物园」的展览添砖加瓦。  
被送去「人间动物园」的，包括三位阿伊努人和一位……角名皱了皱眉头，似乎遇到了很难读的内容，说不确定这个发音对不对。  
和一位希透恩卡姆依人，以及他的两只伴生兽。  
银岛觉得这发音很奇怪，但又似曾相识。角名细细咀嚼了几次，说听起来很像是阿伊努语。银岛一拳砸到自己掌心上，恍然大悟，说，这肯定就是阿伊努语啊，然后一系列的案件肯定也和阿伊努人有关。那些分散在世界各地的藏品里肯定藏着什么大秘密，所以背后的人行动起来在收集线索……啊，这剧情怎么感觉这么熟悉。  
角名面无表情地吐槽，说，你这是『黄金○威』看多了。  
银岛不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，说，艺术源于现实嘛，没准是阿伊努人想夺回属于自己的东西。角名表示，讽刺的是，现在的阿伊努人恐怕根本没有能力组织起一个横跨多个国家持续数十年的团伙来夺回曾经属于同胞们的收藏品。说句政治不正确的话，随便google一下就能知道，真正的阿伊努人和濒临灭绝的保护动物没啥区别。而日常展示在公众面前的，不过是在这个光怪陆离的「人间动物园」里存活的展品而已，本质上与这本摄影集上的状态没什么区别。  
角名一边说一边翻着泛黄的书页。照片里的阿伊努人年纪已经很大了，可以看到明显的刺青纹路。或许正是因为这些与众不同的脸部刺青才会被选为展品的吧，银岛想，胃里不太舒服。下一页就是那个名字很难记的人种了，希什么卡什么。  
在角名翻页的瞬间，银岛不禁屏住呼吸。  
是非常漂亮的人。  
不对，准确地说不是漂亮，也不太像人。  
如果要说的话比较像一座人形的神社，萦绕着神圣的气场，让人情不自禁地检查衣领有没有歪掉。  
照片上的男性青年有一张端正的脸，头顶却有一对像狐狸似的毛绒绒的耳朵。  
银岛盯着他，通过有点模糊的黑白照片仔细搜索细节。  
那个人穿着一件很像和服但是又带点少数民族纹路的衣服，下半身有一部分不在照片里，他比对了很久也不确定腰后模糊的阴影到底是不是尾巴。不过在那个人的手边他看到了一对毛绒绒的狐狸耳朵，另一侧还有露出来的两条狐狸腿和一张狐狸嘴，看起来应该就是刚才角名读到的所谓「伴生兽」。  
对方给他的观感就像故乡小山上干净又清静的神社，疲惫的时候来拜一拜就像能洗涤身心似的。然后银岛突然意识到这个人是「人间动物园」的展品，心情突然忐忑起来。他问角名说这些被送过去的人后来怎么样了，是不是在结束后都返回了故乡。角名表示别天真了，他们是展品。有些人因为水土不服身亡，富有特色的部位被制作成标本，成为了博物馆里的展品。有些活着被人买下来，和马戏团啊畸形人啊一起进行巡回展览。  
在那时候的欧洲人看来，这些人就跟黑猩猩没有区别。他们可以怎样对待野兽，就可以怎样对待他们。  
角名总结道。  
银岛突然觉得胃里不舒服，但这是一种精神上的不适感，没什么能吐出来的东西。他走到窗边打开窗户想呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，谁知道刚开窗不久突然有个黑影以匪夷所思的姿态跳了进来。  
他住在三楼，按理来说无论是猫啊狗啊都没法一下子跳那么高。  
他大脑宕机的时候又有一道黑影跳了进来。两道黑影一前一后落在地板上，样子像很瘦的狗或者腿很长的猫。  
然后不可思议的一幕发生了。  
两个四脚着地的黑影猛然膨胀，变成了跪在地上的人形，随即站起来两个身材颇为强健的男性。银岛认出来这两个人应该就是他的邻居，宫侑和宫治。但和平时不同的是，他们的头上有一双耳朵，屁股后面有一条长长的尾巴。  
宫治抱怨宫侑愚蠢地跳错了窗口，宫侑反唇相讥对方也搞错了。他们一边拌嘴一边熟练地用爪子割掉自己的耳朵和尾巴。被割掉的耳朵和尾巴就凭空消失了，血很快也止住了，然后他们又缠上了绷带。  
这下银岛总算是明白他们「绷带怪人」的外号不是白来的。  
虽然目睹了不可思议的一幕但角名意外地冷静，问他们是不是希透恩卡姆依人。宫侑不爽地说那是啥啊我不知道。眼见那对兄弟像没事人似地要走出房间，银岛脑内灵光一闪，拔出枪指着他们问，今天去袭击酒店的是你们吧？  
虽然只是惊鸿一瞥但银岛相信自己的动态视力，在酒店外面蹬着墙往上跑的野兽身影和他们像极了。  
宫侑很不爽地说是又怎么样啊，你敢开枪我们就咬死你。宫治表示我们又没对那个人做什么，他不是我们要找的人。不知为何角名也来帮腔，说如果是酒店发生的那件事情，他们顶多算非法侵入，而且也没什么证据。他还说，银岛要是敢和上司说凶手一会儿变成人一会儿变成动物，估计连饭碗都保不住了。  
银岛想了想确实也是这个道理，只能不甘心地放下枪。那对兄弟对他的印象好像还不错，见他放下枪也就放松下来了。借着这个机会角名想跟他们打听事情。那对兄弟也凑到角名旁边使劲抽了抽鼻子闻味道，然后互相点点头。虽说他们好像对角名的观感不错，不过宫侑表示今天累了改天再说吧，两个人就回房间休息了。  
双胞胎走后银岛忍不住埋怨角名，说这样就放走嫌疑人真的好吗，你怎么总替他们说好话。角名说你这家伙虽然单纯但固执，而且直觉挺准的，如果真的觉得他们非常危险就算我说破嘴皮子你也不会放人吧。银岛沉默半晌，说，我也觉得他们不是坏人。  
角名表示，他想获得他们的信任，因为他觉得他们背后藏着很有趣的故事。不过事情不能操之过急，要慢慢挖掘才好。  
银岛觉得胸口涌动着一股说不上来的感觉，他仔仔细细地盯着那本人间动物园的摄影集看，越看越不舒服，越不舒服就越要逼着自己看。他看到照片上大多数人的眼神都是麻木的茫然的，仿佛行尸走肉一般，就像马戏团里的动物一样被要求摆出各种姿势或者被人类投喂。  
他实在不明白人类为何能如此对待自己的同类。  
角名嗤笑一声，别说是人种不同了，就算人种相同，权贵也不觉得自己和平民是同样地物种呀。在某些人看来，凡是身份地位不如自己的都是贱民，要不然是有价值的商品，要不然是无价值的垃圾。  
银岛觉得那样是不对的，但斗嘴他肯定赢不了角名。角名敲打着笔记本电脑的键盘，很快就找到了一些有趣的线索。他说希透恩卡姆依这个词就是阿伊努语，是对狐神的称呼。但希透恩卡姆依人这个人种，至少在互联网上是没有任何痕迹的。他用其他关键词也搜索了，类似于狐人，有狐耳狐尾的人，除了搜出一堆二次元美少女美青年之类的完全没有其他成果。既然是阿伊努语，他就按照跟阿依努有关的线索继续搜索，然后发现，之前遇到袭击的几家博物馆，都有收集阿伊努相关的展品，而且数量不少。  
银岛表示我就说了啊！这很可能是阿伊努人想要夺回自己的财富！角名说，我都说过阿伊努人没有这个能力了，倒是有可能是那个只在那本书里出现过的希透恩卡姆依人……嗯，他们自己多半是不会这样称呼自己的，就像因纽特人觉得爱斯基摩人是对他们的侮辱性称呼一样。既然外人称呼他们的名字来自阿伊努语，他们的生活方式可能也是类似的，所以跟他们有关的藏品被归入阿伊努藏品也不意外。  
虽然角名觉得这一切和那对双胞胎有关的概率很大，可问题是年龄对不上。银岛依然坚持自己的集团行为理论，说就算不是阿伊努人也可能是希透恩卡姆依人的组织，致力于夺回自己民族的宝物之类的。  
角名用手指敲着桌子表示现在还是情报不足，还需要找那对双胞胎套套话。空手上门不好，去买点吃的说和他们一起吃午饭吧。  
因为问要买什么呀？  
角名说当然是炸鸡啦，狐狸偷鸡吃是尝试。  
银岛再次被角名牵着鼻子走，去楼下的便利店买了很多炸鸡、饮料和零食，钱包血亏。敲邻居门的时候宫侑很不爽不想开门，但没过多久循味而来的宫治就给他们打开了门。交了食物，宫治对他们就有了好脸色，而宫侑一边吃一边还摆出一张臭脸。  
角名很快就开始引导话题，试图问出那对兄弟的身份和目的。宫侑虽然说了一大堆都是嫌弃食物不够好吃，而宫治咔嚓咔嚓吃了很久才回答了一句，我们要找回被夺走的东西。  
然后银岛立刻脑补出了类似于『黄金○威』的剧本，因为被角名似笑非笑地看着而不好意思真的说出来。角名又试探了几次，宫侑就像被惹烦了似的说就算你们的气味闻起来还可以也不要觉得可以为所欲为呀！龇牙咧嘴的时候露出了犬齿，明显比人类的要狰狞一些。然后角名迅速调整了策略，说，我们可以帮你们，但你们要让我们知道要怎么帮你们才行。  
宫侑说我们才不需要帮忙。  
宫治说我们也不知道我们要找的东西是什么。  
宫侑对宫治怒目而视，宫治跟宫侑说你难道不想早点见到kitasan吗？当时他们也在酒店里，也许知道什么。宫侑不吭声了。  
角名问你们要找的东西是人类制品吗？宫治说我们确实不知道，但只要我们能接触到那样东西就能知道是不是我们要找的东西。银岛嘟囔着说就算这样你们也不能干犯法的事情呀！然后宫侑的眼神突然变得特别凶恶。虽然宫治拉住了兄弟但他也是脸色铁青，角名拽着银岛说今天先谈到这里吧改日再聊。  
意识到自己可能说错了话，银岛闷闷不乐。角名也没责备他，就说好多事情是没法用法律去衡量的。阿伊努人的遭遇就不用提了，你看美洲的印第安人，当年根本就是被当成猎物狩猎还能用头皮换钱，时至今日依然生活在现代社会的边缘地带。如果他们真的想杀光白人也有他们的道理，因为祖先的生命和土地都是被那些人强盗般地夺走的。银岛苦恼半天才说，可现在的人是无辜的啊。角名耸耸肩说，以前的印第安人就不无辜吗？他们只是在自己的土地上照常生活着，就有入侵者屠杀他们抢走他们的土地。说白了就是一笔烂账，弱肉强食，胜者为王而已。  
人类和野兽也没什么区别啊，角名说，全部由「人类」构成的「人类社会」，才是真正光怪陆离的「人间动物园」吧。

大概是白天经历了太多的事情，晚上银岛睡得非常不踏实。他做了一个很奇怪的梦，自己想用四肢奔跑却又本能地想用双脚站立。跑也跑不快，站也站不稳，急得他团团转，然后突然惊醒了。  
前辈给他打了电话，叫他赶快回酒店，反正不是坏事。银岛搭乘最早一班列车冲进酒店，发现角名早早就在现场了。没时间跟老朋友打招呼，他按照前辈的吩咐气喘吁吁地跑上电梯，直达豪华套房的楼层，然后得知要见自己的是一条千鹤大小姐。他的手机振动好几次提示有短消息，但他很紧张根本没时间看。  
千鹤大小姐本人比照片上看起来更加清纯和优雅，言谈举止也是平易近人，还带有少女的可爱。银岛结结巴巴地想知道为什么对方要见自己，千鹤告诉他，她是来感谢他的，感谢他救了她唯一的兄长——虽然她的母亲不承认对方的存在。为此她特意给银岛准备了谢礼。女仆推着满满一推车的谢礼上来，银岛看了一下那个架势马上吓得全部拒绝。只看包装就知道里面都是他绝对买不起的奢侈品。  
千鹤觉得很失落，说自己一定要做点什么来报答银岛的救命之恩。不知不觉间两个人的距离越来越近，银岛闻着对方身上的香味脸红成番茄。他好不容易才整理好自己的语言，说他想请她协助自己，让他和他的同伴能去一条家的私人博物馆调查。听到自己终于能帮上忙，千鹤的眼睛里仿佛闪动着无数颗星星。她说没问题，她一定让博物馆那边的人全力配合，还写下了自己的私人号码，说他有需要务必随时联系她。她还补充道，很抱歉自己挑选的礼物不合他的心意，等去博物馆的时候她会准备一份更合适的礼物。银岛连声说不用了不用了像是落荒而逃似地离开，手里攥着大小姐送给自己的信笺。那张写着号码的信笺是一笔笺，有淡色的樱花花瓣作为装饰，散发着清淡而高雅的香味，银岛握着它脸红心跳，唯恐汗水浸湿信笺。  
他发呆的时候角名突然走到他身边，「哦豁」了一声。银岛吓了一跳，说你做什么呀！角名表示，你可别迷上她，那个女人不简单，不是你这种纯情的家伙能对付的。银岛表示我哪有时间胡思乱想！我是找她去协助调查而已！  
正好银岛的前辈也来了，跟他们讨论了一下案件最新的进展。前辈说调查发现死去的家主似乎另外有一份遗嘱，但那份遗嘱有特殊的解封条件，现在律师那边的意思就是条件满足之前无可奉告。然后就是法医说死者的死因是被犬科动物撕咬而死，直接咬断了颈动脉和喉管。如果是野生的犬科动物，先别提日本还有没有狼，就算是遇到北美灰狼那样的动物，因为人类有两足行走的身高优势，其实是很难一咬毙命的。以血迹喷溅的情况来看死者遇袭的时候是站立姿态的，所以可以合理推断当时袭击死者的很可能是受过特殊训练的烈性犬。换句话说就是凶手应该是命令烈性犬做出攻击行为的人。  
然后是对死者这边人的调查。虽然死者的妻子和情妇私下里有很多争风吃醋争权夺利的小动作，但水准最多也就是买个男公关试图勾引拍床照那种水平的。  
相反那天银岛看到的被吓得脸色青白的佐藤彰好像是个蛮厉害的人物。虽然死者没给他们母子名分但是给了很多生活费，从小他就在私立精英学校就读，后来好像还去了国外名校进修。平时花钱大手大脚的，喜欢玩名马名犬，二十岁出头的时候就投资了后来一飞冲天的创业公司，据说在投资上很有眼光。  
相比之下一条千鹤就是个很正常的豪门千金，类似于皇室培养出来的规规矩矩的公主，上私立女校然后接受中规中矩的未来豪门主妇的培养课程。据说为人也比较天真不谙世事。一条家的人私下对此有不少抱怨，说大小姐人很好但是绝对担不起光耀门楣的重任。  
前辈说到这里角名就「嗤」了一声，但也没打断前辈的话。前辈继续说，家族里有人替佐藤彰说话，说这位没有被正式承认的大少爷比较适合继承一条家。但一条夫人对此不屑一顾，说那对母子根本不敢做亲子鉴定，谁知道那小子是谁的种。确实截止目前为止，佐藤彰的母亲佐藤女士以各种理由拒绝DNA检测，说就等死者的遗嘱了。  
银岛顺便问了一下佐藤彰和一条千鹤的感情怎么样。  
前辈说，目前看来，虽然他们的母亲水火不容，但佐藤彰和一条千鹤的关系表面看起来还可以。千鹤似乎在各种场合表达出对佐藤彰的尊敬甚至仰慕，佐藤彰对待千鹤有点疏远但也还算有礼貌。前辈继续说，目前专案组认为佐藤彰是最大的嫌疑人，动机是担心自己并非死者亲儿子的事情被揭穿。上司的推测是死者原本打算让佐藤彰认祖归宗，继承一条家家业，包括那份隐藏起来的遗嘱很可能也是这样写的。但后来可能是死者对佐藤彰的身世产生怀疑，两者发生争执，佐藤彰就抢在死者再次修改遗嘱之前下手，这样就死无对证了。  
银岛恍然大悟说原来是这样啊，千鹤小姐真是太可怜了。紧接着前辈就摇摇头，说不对劲。角名也说，这不对劲的也太明显了。银岛很迷惑，角名就开导他，你想啊，警察随随便便摸排个一两天就能问出的疑点，一条家的家主二十多年来怎么可能一无所知？那对母子可以用隐私来拒绝警方查案，但总不能瞒过理论上的孩子他爹吧？如果一条家家主想弄清楚儿子是不是自己亲生的，别说做一次了，做个成百上千次都没问题。而且那种郑重其事的遗嘱可不是儿戏，不可能在什么都没弄清楚之前乱立的。  
可银岛依然不明白，按理说专案组里有那么多专家和经验丰富的老警察，不可能弄不明白这点事情吧。前辈点了根烟说，你叫不醒装睡的人。应该说是有人希望把案子的调查结果往这个「看起来还可以大多数人应该也能接受」的方向引导，就这样快速结案的话各方都能说得过去。  
角名接话说，这是「大人物」的意思吧，就是不知道是为了一条家还是为了这次的活动咯。  
银岛觉得这样不对啊，他们马上应该去调查事不宜迟。角名反问是去哪里呀？银岛表示是去博物馆，一条家的博物馆！然后朝他们扬了扬手里的信笺。  
角名看了看信笺上的笔迹和名字，不置可否，说，魔女可不会说自己是魔女啊。银岛问这是什么意思？角名耸耸肩说先去看看再说吧。  
银岛打了千鹤留下的电话，果然迅速接通了。千鹤表示很抱歉，说要配合警方的调查下午走不开，晚上会抽时间招待他们。她说如果他们有需要可以直接去私人博物馆，她会提前联系好博物馆的工作人员，让他们尽力配合他们的全部需求。   
银岛和前辈说了一下他和角名的判断，觉得这次的案件可能跟博物馆遇袭的事件有关。前辈吐着烟圈表示你这样汇报上去上司肯定不会批的，不过我批准了，你快去吧，上司那边我应付。

角名开着车带银岛上路，路上两人讨论起邻居家双胞胎的事情。银岛说他的直觉告诉他那对兄弟一定与这次的事情相关。角名说我也这么觉得，但这两件事情微妙的画风不对。角名说你想象一下啊，『华丽一族』和『千与千寻』混搭，怎样都觉得奇怪吧。银岛想了一下笑了出来，心情也轻松了一点。  
接待他们的是博物馆的馆长，一个虽然打扮得西装革履整整齐齐却漂浮着Otaku气息的中年男性。角名若有所思地看了对方一眼。听说他们是对民俗展馆有兴趣，馆长立刻开始滔滔不绝地讲述这些藏品的光辉的历史。那些依稀可见人体形态的展品让银岛感到不适。终于银岛忍无可忍打断对方的话，表示这些东西曾经都是人身体的一部分，这样展示遗体不会觉得不舒服吗？馆长表示当然不会，就像是医学标本一样，这些都是具有很高研究价值的东西。总之在馆长熟练的话术下银岛根本溃不成军。角名给他一个眼神示意他不要再说了，而自己转而引导起馆长的话题，让对方透露更多与希透恩卡姆依人有关的消息。  
很快，被银岛败了兴致的馆长又变得兴致勃勃，把他们带到了阿伊努人的藏品区。这里不是对外展区所以有许多在银岛看来是挑战人类道德观的东西。他看到阿伊努人女性脸部刺青皮肤的藏品时就像看到了印第安人头皮的藏品一样感到胃里翻滚。而馆长因为角名奇妙的吹捧而志得意满，告诉了他们不少有用的信息。  
希透恩卡姆依人可以说是幻之种族，只有在近乎失传的阿伊努人的神话传说里，这个种族的人才是「森林里的朋友」。但其实这个种族以前在日本各地都有出现，不过其他地方的人并不把他们当成「人」，而是当成了「神明」或者「神明的使者」。如果换个称呼很容易就让人恍然大悟了吧，例如「稻荷神」或是「稻荷神的使者」之类的。虽说稻荷神名气大神社千千万，但根本没什么人能找到希透恩卡姆依人实际存在的证据——只有最顶尖的几家人类博物馆才是例外。而他所在的这家博物馆，很荣幸的，就是其中之一。  
大概是被角名吹捧得飘飘然了吧，馆长还故作神秘地和他们透露道，希透恩卡姆依，或者说是「狐神」，是真的可以实现人的愿望的，只要能拿到留存有神明力量的皮毛——然后他以为他们上当了，夸张地笑起来说，这当然是骗人的啦。在阿伊努人的传说里希透恩卡姆依人是可以在人类的姿态和狐狸的姿态之间自在变幻的，但那终究不过是个传说而已。这家博物馆里保管着一些极为珍稀罕见的资料，关于最后一位希透恩卡姆依人的。这个种族长得跟人类很像，但是多了狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴，是长在身上的不是佩戴的装饰品，即使割下来也会重新长出来。至于那些可以变人变狐的传言，估计是因为这个种族会饲养野兽——称为「伴生兽」——陪伴在自己身边。馆长说，最后一位希透恩卡姆依人，也是唯一被人类「保护」起来的一位，死后也被制作成了标本，当时的一条家家主就有幸成为了收藏者中的一员。当然，那样的藏品是传家之宝，轻易不会拿出来给别人看，就连馆长本人也就是在家主心情好的时候有幸看过一次。即使是那样对人类制品毫无怜悯之心的家伙，在谈起那样藏品的时候也露出了近乎神圣的崇敬表情。  
馆长说那真的很美，难以言喻的美。  
在对方喃喃低语的一瞬间，银岛眼前立刻浮现出在摄影集里看到的那位希透恩卡姆依人。清正凛然，完全符合人们对行走于世间的神明使者的认知。差不多到午餐时间了，馆长有其他推不开的应酬，便让其他工作人员请他们吃午餐。角名则表示午餐他们已经有约在先，等下午再来向馆长请教。  
银岛完全不知道他们午餐也是有约在先，但角名用胳膊肘戳他一下他就全明白了。他乖乖跟着角名找了一家僻静的咖啡馆，在没人的角落里坐下，随便点了些吃的。角名跟银岛说，你要冷静，别带太多的情绪。银岛就很奇怪，说我确实看人类制品不爽，但我也就是自己心里想想，又没有出言不逊，有什么关系。角名说我知道你已经忍得很辛苦，这话并不是针对你上午的举动，而是提前给你打个预防针。银岛表示你把话说明白点。角名叹了口气说，我的意思是，发生在最后的希透恩卡姆依人身上的事情，可能比你能想象到的更残酷。  
例如，馆长所说的，希透恩卡姆依人的狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴即使割下来也会重新长出来这件事情，你认为他们是怎么得知又怎么进行了验证呢？银岛说可能是因为意外啊，但他越说越觉得不确定，再结合隔壁那对双胞胎兄弟会把自己的狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴血淋淋地割下来的做法，就更感到不寒而栗了。角名说你别想那么多了，总之就是那个看起来很美很神圣的希透恩卡姆依人，死后肯定是惨遭分尸的，要不然标本也不会出现在若干家博物馆里。他活着时的待遇也不一定比死后更好，你要做好心理准备。  
银岛就像狗狗似的使劲甩头试图摆脱脑子里的怪想法。他突然想到一件事，问角名说，那些瓜分了标本的博物馆，是不是就是在数十年间遇袭的博物馆？角名打了个响指，说你猜对了，我也是这样判断的，不过下午还要再套套话验证一下。  
总之，保持冷静就对了。  
角名最后强调道。  
被角名反复提醒反而搞得银岛有点不自然，馆长还挺奇怪下午他怎么就绷起个脸。角名忍着笑说可能是中午有点吃坏了肚子，请勿介意。然后角名开始花式吹捧这家博物馆多大并且恰到好处地表示了对希透恩卡姆依人的藏品的仰慕之情，说自己不敢奢望有幸见到一条家的传家之宝，但是想问问能在其他哪些博物馆有机会拜见如此美妙的藏品？刚才还被他捧得飘飘然的馆主好像突然清醒了过来，撇撇嘴说，没办法啦，这种东西轻易都不会给别人看的。然后角名就各种吹捧劝诱，馆长也是被吹得有点不好意思说，晚啦，晚啦，现在是没机会了，要是在二三十年前他还能帮忙疏通关系帮帮他们，但现在是真的没办法。  
证实了自己想问的内容，角名也就没再继续死追不放，而是摆出很遗憾的表情说真遗憾呀。接下来的时间里角名各种试探想问出更多与希透恩卡姆依人有关的内容，但相关的展品和记载似乎完全是绝密，馆长一点也不透露口风。实在是赢不过角名的一张巧嘴，馆长只能讲起一些不知真假的小道消息。例如希透恩卡姆依人都是人兽爱好者，与伴生兽之间的R18行为是被允许和祝福的。再例如他们很崇拜月亮，认为满月有神奇的魔力，能借助满月的能量打开另一个世界的大门，云云。各种各样的民间传说听得银岛昏昏欲睡，角名倒是很认真，不时拿出手机进行记录。  
大概下午茶的时间，工作人员告诉他们千鹤小姐来了。这次逃不过陪大小姐共进下午茶的命运了。银岛诚惶诚恐地吃着点心喝着红茶，角名则显得非常熟练的样子，和大小姐攀谈也不落下风。席间千鹤明显向他们表达了对人类制品的厌恶，说她认为那种东西是不道德不人性的。之前自己准备出席活动是因为父亲担任着理事的职位，为了尊重父亲不得不作为家属参与社交活动。但之后如果有机会，她会向兄长建议把这些人类制品移出公开展览。就算不能销毁埋葬，至少也要给尊重那些藏品曾经的主人，不要让他们在死后暴露在众目睽睽之下。  
说到气愤之处，大小姐脸颊绯红，可银岛觉得这样的她特别真实可爱。是因为身边怪人多还是冷静的人太多了呢，他这还是第一次遇到一个跟自己三观这么相符的人，还是个天真可爱的大小姐。不顾角名在桌子下面连续踢他的脚，银岛对千鹤大加赞赏，甚至让千鹤有点害羞了。晚餐时间千鹤想请他们吃饭，但一方面是考虑到调查一方面是害怕太过奢华的排场，银岛忙不迭地告辞。千鹤没有挽留他而是送给了他一个护身符，说是这是她知道的最有效的护身符是她的一点心意，保佑银岛先生能够心想事成，这次请千万不要推辞了。考虑到护身符也不是什么昂贵的东西，银岛也就收下了。  
刚离开博物馆，角名就用揶揄的眼神盯着银岛，银岛又羞又气说我没有不现实的妄想！我知道我跟她不是一个世界的人！纯粹欣赏一下也不行么！角名耸耸肩说我没说不行啊，我就知道你拿这种清纯的魔女没办法，不过你自己还是要多加小心。  
角名让银岛把护身符给他看看，银岛虽然舍不得但还是交了过去。角名仔仔细细打量一遍又细细摸了一遍，甚至很想把护身符拆开，但是被银岛阻止了。这个护身符就是常见的护身符大小，上面就绣着「御守」两个字，还有一只很像稻荷狐的白狐，以及一些并不常见的文字和符号。角名对着太阳照了照，又用手指敲了敲，说似乎并没有什么不好的感觉。银岛赶紧把护身符抢回来说当然啦，这是千鹤小姐对我的祝福诶！银岛打定主意要把这个护身符贴身带着。  
前辈那边给银岛打电话，说案情又有新进展了，查海关那边的监控发现佐藤彰未经正规程序从国外带回来了两头大型烈性犬，有追查到这两只烈性犬很可能在训犬师那边接受过特殊的训练，估计侦查思路就要往佐藤彰是凶手那边确定下来了。前辈问银岛他们有没有什么新的发现。角名凑过去挑重点说了一下，希透恩卡姆依人，就是有一个稀少的少数民族，基本可能确认受到袭击的博物馆都收藏有这个民族的藏品，据说一条家也有一件这样的藏品，还是很隐秘的传家之宝。他们会继续调查这一系列袭击案件背后的犯人以及与这次杀人案的相关性，如果前辈那边方便也请帮忙调查一下一条家里面秘不可宣藏品的事情。  
前辈说他记下来了。另外银岛还说，说一条千鹤小姐非常友善，如果前辈有什么需要也可以问问千鹤小姐。前辈善意地打趣了两句，说可不要迷上相关人士啊。银岛红着脸挂断了电话。为了显得不那么尴尬，他转头问角名说还有什么可调查的吗？那些藏品都失踪了，好像也没什么线索了。角名说当然有线索啊，不仅有线索，连嫌疑人都有。远在天边近在眼前，嫌疑人就住在你隔壁。  
被角名这样一说，银岛才猛地想起宫侑和宫治。该怎么说呢看到狐狸变人的冲击太大，他仿佛失忆似地完全没怎么考虑他们的事情。他一直觉得现实和传说就像两条永不相交的平行线，即使亲眼目睹狐狸变成人类也只是觉得那好像电影特效有一种不真实感，完全无法在现实的案件调查里来考虑那种奇幻的因素。但是被角名这么一提醒，他也意识到他们确实是解开案件谜团的关键。  
匆匆去便利店买点东西填饱肚子，银岛和角名赶回银岛的公寓，敲响了邻居家的门。敲了好几次没人应答，里面也没有人的气息，姑且只能认为宫侑和宫治出门了。角名表示这也很合理，毕竟大多数野兽都是清晨和黄昏活动，可能是他们也去觅食了吧。角名说得很认真，导致银岛都不知道对方到底是在开玩笑还是在真的这么觉得。也没有别的办法，只能等他们回来。角名继续赖在他家里翻来覆去地研究那本『人间动物园』，银岛看了会儿电视，迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡。

他梦到了雪国广袤的大地。太阳已经落下，月亮正在升起。十六夜月将银辉洒向大地，虽说是夜晚，视野却相当清晰。他不知道自己在往哪里走，却知道自己正朝着某个特定的目标前进。心跳声、呼吸声、踩踏新雪的嘎吱声和鼻子里喷出的白雾。夜晚的雾气让森林变成蓝灰色的阴影，而在那些模模糊糊的影子里却有着比月光更加皎洁的光芒。他意识到自己的目标正是那道光。他小心翼翼地拨开沾着积雪的树枝，突然发现自己手里握着枪。  
而与此同时，对方也注意到了他。  
四目相对的瞬间，银岛不禁屏住呼吸。  
是非常漂亮的人。  
不对，准确地说不是漂亮，也不太像人。  
如果要说的话比较像一座人形的神社，萦绕着神圣的气场，让人情不自禁地检查衣领有没有歪掉。  
男性青年有一张端正的脸，头顶有一对像狐狸似的毛绒绒的耳朵，穿着一件很像和服但是又带点少数民族纹路的衣服，腰后有蓬松洁白的大尾巴。尾巴泛着明亮的银辉，只有在尾巴尖泛出一点点黑色，就像他的发梢一样。  
「请问，您是……？」  
「啊。」  
那个人轻轻感叹道，声音沉静又好听，如同融雪时节的潺潺流水。  
「看样子，您能够看到人类形态的我。那么，对您来说……」  
端正的面容上浮现出礼貌的笑容，狐耳青年熟练地使用着敬语，但那双金棕色竖瞳的光泽冰冷如雪地。  
「杀死这样的我，或许是个沉重的负担呀。」  
在那一瞬间，银岛能清晰地感受到手中枪械的冷意和重量无比真实。而那位青年身上的光芒在褪色，唯一明亮的部位变成那泛黑的尾巴尖。不知为何，银岛突然想起来一个不太恰当的比喻——就好像手机电池快要没电时的显示。

「to be continued」

海参碎碎念

不要问海参为啥大纲文写2w字才写到一半，问就是写成正篇大概要二十万字。  
写到一万字的时候发现失策惹！用银岛视角根本没法充分体现出双宫北的绝美爱情啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！然后就很想写后面的剧情但是又没有双宫北贴贴特别没动力就这样耽误了很久嘻嘻嘻。  
打算写个幕间来让双子阐述一下他们的故事，然后下半部的内容争取一万字搞定呀呀呀呀呀呀！  
春节的目标是搞完这篇大纲文然后再把忘忧水完结然后就可以去恢复罪案趴的更新了嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

[HQ][双宫北]人间动物园（幕间）

·双宫北  
·现实向+半奇幻的奇怪糅合架空世界  
·太长了不想写大长篇所以写成了真·大纲文  
·本次是宫兄弟视角的幕间  
·请以「双宫北很可能是反派」的心理预期来阅读本文哦❤  
·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我  
·以上ok请继续

北桑很喜欢他们的狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴。  
狐之子的狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴是敏感部位，只有亲近的人才能随意触摸。宫侑和宫治小时候就喜欢围着北桑的尾巴打转，或者抱住北桑的肩膀去蹭尾巴。而北桑总是会亲昵地揉揉他们的耳朵，或者仔细地帮他们梳理尾巴。  
北桑说他们的毛绒绒的耳朵和尾巴非常可爱。  
但他们宁愿自己没有狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴。  
或者，如果他们从最开始就干脆割掉狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴就好了。长出来就割掉，长出来就割掉，长出来就割掉！全部割掉！  
这样就没有人会发现他们是狐之子了。  
这样北桑和他们就不会被人类抓起来。

狐之子并不讨厌人类。  
恰恰相反，小时候的宫侑和宫治非常憧憬人类热热闹闹的生活。  
他们常常躲在暗处偷看人类的行为举止，以模仿人类为荣，还会偷偷拿走很多人类搞出来的新东西，像模像样地用起来。虽然常常被北桑说教，让他们送猎物和漂亮的石头给人类当赔礼，他们仍然乐此不疲。  
如果自己是人类就好了——他们常常这么想。住在森林里每天都冷冷清清的，捕猎什么的也差不多腻味了，也不喜欢跟族人一起做那些手工活儿。要不是作为人类出生就没法认识照顾他们的北桑，他们真的恨不得自己是人类。  
听说，在很久以前，狐之子和人类是比现在更亲密的关系，不仅是狩猎的伙伴，是玩耍的朋友，情意相投的还会成为恋人，乃至结婚生子。  
但北桑一直告诉他们要小心人类。  
他们艺高人胆大，借着狐狸的方便姿态什么都敢做。然而他们叼着名叫「面包」的食物回来的那一天，听到了噩耗——他们的族人被「枪」打死了。  
然后，迁徙开始了。  
越迁徙就离人类越远，越往北天气就越冷。他们以前随便跑一跑就能到达人类的居住地，现在要从日出跑到日落才能到达人声鼎沸的城市。宫侑和宫治为此闹了好几次脾气，然而终究不敌北桑的说教，表面上还是要老老实实地听话。  
可在心里呢，他们觉得会被人类发现的同族就是笨、呆、慢，像他们这么聪明这么灵活的狐之子才不会被人类抓到。  
那天他们偷了城市里很流行的「西裤」来穿，穿上发现急绷绷地缠在腿上害得他们走路都跌跌撞撞的差点摔倒。然后他们就被北桑抓个正着，只好摆出乖乖认错的姿态，心里嘀咕着下次还敢。然而这次北桑意外地没有说教他们，而是匆匆嘱咐，快点收拾东西，准备走了。  
原来，他们又有同族被人类用「枪」杀死，等发现的时候已经惨遭开膛剥皮。  
同族的惨死并不是最可怕的事情。  
与更重视「此世」生命的人类不同，死亡对狐之子来说只是一场漫长的离别。只要灵魂安然无恙，终有一日会再次相遇，哪怕再次相遇的时候已经彼此不识。  
但是，人类带来的死亡，有可能是可怕的「横死」。  
狐之子拥有灵力，而这份灵力是从神明遗留在这个世界上的恩泽获得的。在正常情况下，狐之子可以预知自己的死亡，并在死亡到来之前将自己的灵力归还于天地。  
但是，在很多时候，他们无法预测人类带来的「死亡」。  
无法被预测的死亡，未能归还力量的死亡，被称为「横死」。  
横死的狐之子，灵力无法离开肉体，而与灵力相互融合的灵魂自然也被囚禁其中。如果是被吃掉被烧掉或者自然腐烂分解，倒是并无大碍，灵力会随着消解的肉体散于天地，灵魂也自然得到了解脱。  
但被人类所杀死的狐之子，无论是人的形态还是狐狸的形态，尸体都会成为人类的战利品。在大多数情况下人类会利用他们的皮毛，但也不乏别有用心的人类试图染指遗体中蕴含的力量。而灵力是人类未曾有用也不受约束的力量。曾经，有得到狐之子遗骸的人类胡乱使用灵力，造成了许许多多妖魔鬼怪的传说。传说不一定是真的，多半是人类为了推卸污名而编出来的，但造成的伤害是真正存在的。  
这种感觉就像是，无知无觉的婴孩在玩火，不小心就会酿成一场可怕的森林火灾。而婴孩只觉得火焰明亮温暖，想要抓住火焰，并不知道自己会被烧伤，也不知道未来生灵涂炭的惨剧。  
而惨遭「横死」的狐之子，灵魂也会被囚禁在遗骸中。每一次被人类支取力量，就等同于重复自身的死亡。死亡会消耗灵魂，但也不过是可以承受的损失，不会伤及灵魂的本质。但不断被榨取力量的灵魂就像一次次经历着死亡。从灵魂中剥离灵力的做法，实质上比肉体的死亡更加痛苦，也消耗着灵魂的本质。到了最后，狐之子只会魂飞魄散，而在人类看来，不过是灵具失效了，不能再使用。  
很不幸，像之前几次一样，尝试夺回横死族人遗骸的行动失败了，还差点赔上性命。为了族人的安全，族长下了决心，要打开「门」，带领全族前往「彼世」。  
「彼世」并不是指「来世」或是「黄泉」，而是一个类似于「此世」影子的世界。那些曾经生活在「此世」却渐渐消失只存在于「传说」的族群，大多数都是遁入「彼世」。宫侑和宫治并不知道「彼世」是什么样子，但有一点非常清楚，「彼世」没有人类的存在，自然也不会有人类那热热闹闹的生活。  
已经长成少年模样的宫侑宫治知道，前往「彼世」是族里的重要决定，小孩子哭闹打滚耍脾气一点用也没有，就算是一直照顾他们的北桑也不会对他们心软一分一毫。但山外面的人类城市很快就要迎来一场特别棒的祭典，有好多好多好看的好玩的好吃的，有京都来的烟花师傅还有新奇的西洋画片可以看。  
族长说会在月圆之夜靠着大家的灵力一起打开「门」。北桑安慰双子，说即使去了「彼世」也可以想办法回到「此世」。一旦前往「彼世」，大家就安全了。虽然没法再以「狐之子」的肉体回到「此世」，但能够以「狐狸」的姿态作为动物来「此世」玩耍。即使作为化身的动物被人类杀死，或是因为其他原因而死亡，灵魂也会平安地回到「彼世」，就像做了一场梦那样醒来。  
虽然听起来也不错，但宫侑和宫治觉得还是不同的。狐狸的样子哪里有人的样子好玩呀。他们偷偷掰着手指计算，觉得如果现在跑出去参加完祭典再全速跑回来应该来得及。于是，在大家都忙着整理收拾，北桑也忙着汇聚灵力的时候，他们半夜偷偷溜出了村子。  
阿伊努人做了他们一段时间的邻居，但宫侑和宫治觉得阿伊努人不够好玩。他们变成狐狸全速奔跑，跑到了即将举办祭典的城市。等变回人形之后，他们就用头巾和袍子遮住狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴，混入人群里也不容易被发现。  
拿着好不容易攒下来的钱，他们吃吃喝喝玩玩好不惬意。商量好看完烟花就回去，不料熙熙攘攘的人群过于拥挤，竟然挤掉了他们作为掩饰的头巾。骤然暴露在旁人惊恐的目光中，宫侑和宫治也是惊慌失措，想要拨开人群逃走。慌乱之下他们的爪子露出来了，不小心抓伤了挡路的人。人群一片混乱，维持秩序的警员吹起了哨子。好不容易找到空隙逃出人群，他们突然听到雷声在耳边炸响——不对，不是雷声。  
那是人类的武器，可以用手发射的雷火，叫做「枪」的火器。  
他们跑得很快躲闪也很灵活，但人类发射的雷火实在太多了，他们被打中了。先是觉得很热，然后就摔倒了，血涌了出来，疼痛也开始爆炸。拖着伤腿他们勉强逃进了城市外面的森林。失血过多，伤口剧痛，视野模糊。这时他们嗅到了熟悉的味道。是北桑。北桑找到了他们。  
从他们记事开始北桑的味道就意味着安心。长辈们总说明明北桑的年纪也没比他们大多少可看起来就像他们的父辈一样。无论是迷路了也好打猎受伤了也好，北桑总是会第一个找到他们帮助他们保护他们。虽然总是说教总是管这个管那个让他们觉得特别烦，但他们真的最最喜欢最最信赖北桑。北桑的怀抱特别温暖，伤得不轻的他们迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

等他们再次醒来的时候，他们依然在北桑的怀抱里，北桑和他们一起失去了自由。  
人类把他们抓了起来，关在一起。  
受了伤的腿依然在痛，但恢复得很好，北桑也耗费力量帮他们治疗。他们能感到北桑的灵力变得很虚弱，脸色也很苍白。他们的第一个念头就是一定要带着北桑逃出去。可关着他们的笼子很硬很结实，爪子抓不断，牙齿也咬不断。  
生平第一次宫侑和宫治真心实意地后悔了。悔不当初，痛彻肺腑。那些曾经被他们嘲笑的同族们关于人类的可怕传言此刻变得无比真实无比恐惧。他们想起来，族长说过的，之前被人类抓到的同族就是被活生生地剥皮开膛。他们怕痛也怕死。而想到北桑也可能遭遇到那样残酷的对待，他们害怕得快要窒息了。  
北桑先是安慰他们，让他们不要怕，他听到人类议论要把他们送去展览，所以暂时没有生命危险。然后北桑不假辞色地训斥了他们，说他们的行为非常危险，很可能将自己陷入万劫不复的境况，以后不能再那么做了。北桑要他们用他们的灵魂发誓，以后一定会严格遵照他的指令，不得违背。他们哭着照做了。  
在北桑的照料和治疗下，他们的枪伤很快愈合了。在那段日子里，他们从附近人类的交谈中推测出了他们昏迷后所发生的事情。当时他们伤得很严重，失血过多，北桑无法在保证他们安全的情况下带着他们逃走。  
当时目击者提供的证词非常混乱，说是有长着狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴的人，不知道有一个还是两个，长得一模一样。如果是全盛时的北桑想要用法术骗过那些人类平安脱身也不难吧。但是那一夜是满月之夜，协助族人打开「门」已经耗费了北桑积攒许久的灵力。然后那些所剩无几的灵力又被用来治疗他们的伤口。所以在有限的条件下，北桑只能用一些小小的障眼法，骗过人类的眼睛，让人类以为北桑和他们是一个有狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴的人和两只小狐狸，于是愚蠢的人类把他们当成了像阿伊努人一样的民族。  
宫侑和宫治非常惊讶，北桑竟然为了他们而说谎了吗？北桑说，他无法说谎，但人类只相信自己能够理解的部分。他从未说过他们是狐狸，但因为他们在人类眼中呈现出狐狸的样貌，而他说他们是他存在的意义，所以人类就说他们是他的「伴生兽」。  
他们突然觉得心跳加速，因为北桑的说法。北桑说，同族们应该都离开了，他们是留在「此世」的最后的狐之子。而自己还肩负着打开「门」的任务。他依然存在于此的意义，就是为他们打开「门」。为做到这一点，他必须努力蓄积灵力，一丝一毫都不能浪费，这样才能在下一次的满月之日和他们一起离开。北桑说，不能再拖延了，多停留一天就多一天的危险。  
听到北桑这么说，他们在紧张的同时又有一点点失落。而他们的境况确实也如同北桑说的那样非常危险。  
尽管人类把北桑当成了像是阿伊努人那样的人类，但人类似乎又不把和自己不尽相同的人当成同类。阿伊努人就被关在离他们不远的地方。尽管在他们看来大和人和阿伊努人都是人类，但大和人对待阿伊努人就像他们对待猎物一样。大和人抓了好几十个阿伊努人回来，反抗的就杀掉，然后把有刺青的皮肤剥下来留作纪念。有的时候甚至没什么理由，就抓个阿伊努人来玩弄取乐，玩腻了就虐杀。不过短短两三天，阿伊努人死得就只剩下十来个人了。他们其实不在乎阿伊努人的下场，尽管那些阿伊努人好像很尊敬北桑有时候还对着北桑念念有词。而北桑也尽力安抚着那些人的精神和灵魂，就像一直以来所做的那样。  
可能是因为在人类看来像他们这样的狐耳人只有一个所以格外珍贵吧，北桑倒是没有受到什么虐待，只是被看守的人围观指指点点。也有人丢石头砸他们拿树枝捅他们，但北桑会用身体护住他们，外面的人也不敢太过分了。

宫侑和宫治一直觉得他们都很喜欢北桑。但经过几天暗无天日的生活，他们发现自己以前的「喜欢」实在是太单纯太浅薄了。他们以前一直把北桑会陪着自己当成理所当然天经地义的事情，然后突然惊觉有北桑陪伴他们是多么重要多么宝贵。以前他们总想证明自己独立了长大了，但现在的他们就真的像两只小狐狸一样紧紧黏着北桑，一步也不想离开。  
某一天，他们离开了雪国，被运往南方。似乎是为了保持隐秘性，他们的笼子被用厚厚的布帘遮挡住，不让路人得见其中的状况。  
看起来好像大人物一样的人撩开帘子看了看他们的情况，似乎是挺满意的，跟旁边的人说要把他们运上船。宫侑和宫治听说过轮船这种新鲜的东西，但没有乘坐过，所以还有点期待和兴奋。和他们一起上船的还有幸存的最后七八个阿伊努人。一位脸上有刺青的老婆婆对他们说了什么，还做了个手势。北前辈告诉他们，她是在为他们祝福，希望他们能平安回到故乡。  
大海比他们见过的最大的湖还要大很多，无边无际，根本看不到尽头。有一两个阿伊努人似乎会晕船，还挺严重的，吐啊吐啊就死掉了。好在他们和北桑都没事。但大多数时间他们都被关在船舱里，空气很难闻，飘散着潮湿和腐烂的味道。  
在风平浪静的时候，百无聊赖的船员会把他们当成有趣的玩意儿来品头论足。大多数时间北前辈只是在闭目养神蓄积灵力。似乎是因为北桑有着狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴好像人类传说中的妖怪，倒是没有什么人敢走近他们为非作歹。但阿伊努人的运气就没有那么好了。女性惨遭侮辱，而男性也常常被殴打。  
他们能看出来北桑想帮助那些阿伊努人。  
但是，北桑什么都没有做。  
夜深人静的时候，周围只有海浪的声音。他们看到北桑在为白日里死去的阿伊努人祈祷。他们蹭到北桑耳朵边上说悄悄话，为北桑为什么不能救救那些「乌塔利」（阿伊努语中是「伙伴」的意思，也是阿伊努人希望其他人对他们的称呼）。北桑沉默良久，说，我想救他们，但我更想保护你们。  
所以，尽管感到很抱歉，他无能为力。因为对他而言，他们是最重要的。  
在茫茫大海上很难找到能够汲取力量的灵脉，而北桑积攒灵力的状况也比之前预估的严峻许多。他们的身体倒是好得很快，不用北桑再消耗灵力用障眼法，自己就可以变成小狐狸。然而北桑还在担心下一个满月到来之前能否蓄积足够打开「门」的灵力。而阿伊努人的惨状更是让北桑确信了必须尽快离开「此世」的想法，因此灵力容不得一丝一毫的耗费。  
那时候的宫侑和宫治只是隐隐觉得阿伊努人好可怜啊北桑好为难啊，并未意识到北前辈究竟以怎样的觉悟下定了怎样的决心。  
不过，很快，在下一次的满月到来之前，他们就会理解这一点。

轮船最终抵达了陌生的土地。陌生的土地上充满了陌生的气味和陌生的声音。他们缩在北桑的怀抱里，被搬上了会呜呜叫的很长的机器，咣当咣当地移动着。而这里的人都有着奇怪的发色、肤色和眼睛。偶尔也会有长得很像大和人的人出现，穿着奇怪的和那些异邦人一样的衣服，用奇怪的腔调说奇怪的话。  
他们不懂异邦人的语言，但狐之子能够准确识别出人类的想法和情感。大多数人对他们抱有好奇的感情，就像看到什么珍禽异兽似的。但这份好奇比起善意更接近恶意，就像人类对屠宰牲畜或是处决同类也很好奇一样。而听运送他们的大和人说，他们是那些大人物为万博会的特别展览而送来的展品，一定要有足够的亮点才可以。他们说异邦人有从非洲带回了丰乳肥臀的黑女人，还从婆罗洲带来了浑身是毛的长臂矮人，还有从加勒比带来恐怖的食人族。相比之下死得只剩下三个木讷阿伊努人和除了狐狸耳朵狐狸尾巴毫无看点的希透恩卡姆依人显得特别不起眼。像是那个某些器官肥大的黑女人，来参观的观众可以随意触摸，或者是买些水果，投喂给婆罗洲的长毛矮人，又或者是能看到食人族头顶骷髅头杀狗吃狗的猎奇场面。  
发现自己带来的展品不够有趣的大人物也觉得丢了面子。大人物下令，让手下人找出点看点，如果想不出办法就有他们好看的。宫侑和宫治凑在北桑身边偷听的时候就觉得大事不妙。而北桑只是把他们揽在怀里，轻轻地抚摸着他们的耳朵他们的头发，说，没事的，别担心，我会保护你们。  
那天夜里他们搂着北前辈睡得很香甜，但凌晨时做了奇怪的梦。他们梦到自己变得硬邦邦的，而北桑非常柔软。他们贴着北桑使劲蹭啊蹭啊蹭，特别舒服，特别暖和，然后突然就想尿尿了。等惊醒之后就发现下面湿漉漉的，最惨的是黏糊糊的东西蹭到了北桑漂亮的大尾巴上。北桑也被他们弄醒了，并没有责怪他们，只是说，这是男孩子成长的必经之路，不必惊慌。  
被北桑安抚之后，宫侑和宫治渐渐平静下来。他们不是不知道这是怎么回事，他们只是觉得心虚，又不知道该怎么说，北桑笑了笑，说，等他们来到「彼世」之后，他们一定也会有喜欢的对象，可以去和喜欢的对象做类似的事情。然后宫侑冲动之下就说，我们才不会喜欢北桑之外的家伙。而宫治说，如果我们是想和北前辈做类似的事情呢？  
北桑轻声说，好呀。  
北桑说，如果等他们平安前往「彼世」，侑和治的想法依然没有改变，他愿意和他们在一起。或许现在还无法确定他和他们之间的感情究竟能否成为矢志不渝的爱，但他确信他们对他非常重要……是最重要的存在。他想和他们在一起，一直，一直。  
宫侑和宫治低低地欢呼了一声，壮起胆子来舔北桑的耳朵。而北桑抱着自己的尾巴舔毛梳理，粉红的舌尖卷走了黏糊糊的液体，毫不嫌弃地吞了进去。目睹这一幕的宫侑和宫治觉得有一道细细的雷电劈中小腹，酥酥麻麻，热热痒痒。他们迫切地渴望下一轮满月出现在天边，而对近在咫尺的危机一无所知。  
然后，强加给阿伊努人和他们的「奇风异俗」决定下来了。那并不是像「吃狗肉」一样普通观众日常可见的常规表演，而是在展出即将宣告终结的时候向尊贵客人呈现的特别内容。  
阿伊努人将再现他们的「原始狩猎技巧」，手持简陋的武器与饥饿的野生棕熊对峙。  
而他们——「乌塔利」们给了他们一个发音很奇怪的称呼，而大和人和异邦人完全复制了这个程度，但是说起来很拗口侑和治根本没记住——被定为有着「会与伴生兽交尾」的奇异种族。那些管理他们的大和人对北桑说，他必须和他的伴生兽当众交配，如果实在做不到就要去舔伴生兽的隐秘部位，直到那两头畜生有反应为止。整个过程必须十分详细十分露骨，显示出他们是低等、低俗、低贱的如同畜生一般的人种。  
听到那些人无理要求的瞬间，宫侑和宫治立刻炸毛咆哮。北桑对他们说安静，然后对他们说坐下。他们以灵魂起誓的约束生效了，誓言强迫他们按照北桑说的那样做，分毫不差。北桑冷静地和那些大和人交涉，说，如果你们承诺在一切结束后带我们回到故乡，还我们自由，那么我可以配合这样的要求。  
那些该死的大和人嘀嘀咕咕商量一阵，答应了。  
但宫侑和宫治完全不相信他们的承诺。

那一天的夜晚格外的冷，月亮只缺了小小的一角。宫侑和宫治依偎在北桑怀里，有时轻轻舔舔北桑的耳朵，有时轻轻咬咬北桑的脸颊和嘴唇。北桑用手指给他们梳理头发，抚摸他们动来动去的耳朵。北桑让他们再忍耐一下，很快，很快就会到满月之夜。他会打开「门」，只要打开「门」就不用担心了。「门」会连接狐之子的灵魂，将他们迎往「彼世」。换句话说，只要能保持灵魂的完整，只要没有遭遇「横死」，即使身体残缺或死去依然能顺利抵达「彼世」。  
实际上，他们的族人也是这样做的。  
只有灵魂才能通过「门」，前往「彼世」的灵魂将被重新赋予肉体形态，而属于「此世」的肉体自然而然地会被留在门外。  
当时，北桑在协助族人开启「门」之后就急匆匆来找溜走的他们。北桑是他们这一代灵力最强的狐之子。如果他们平安无恙被北桑找回来，那么就要和北桑一起回去收敛族人们留下的没有灵魂的肉体，静待下一个满月之夜，一同前往「彼世」。  
虽然人类非常可怕，但只要在开启「门」之前避免「横死」，他们的灵魂就是安全的。而这段时间低调而顺从的姿态也让人类放松了对北桑的警惕。只需要几天了，也许短短的两三天就可以。至少北桑打开「门」，就没有什么能阻止他们。  
渐渐安心下来的宫侑和宫治躺在北桑腿上，不约而同地想到了大和人和北桑交涉的内容。  
交尾。  
这个词他们很熟悉，也很清楚到底是怎么回事。和人类会有很多莫名其妙的禁忌不同，狐之子觉得交尾就像喝水吃东西一样，是非常自然的事情。想生孩子就可以去做，有喜欢的对象也可以去做。一般会找一个比较隐蔽安全的地方去做，但在亲朋好友的祝福中结合也被大家所接受。  
按照传统习俗，定情之后，确定要结为伴侣的狐之子应该去森林里找一个露天的地方交尾，以天地为誓，以万物为证。  
即使按照狐之子的年龄计算，他们还是介于少年和青年之间的年纪，但耳濡目染之下也知道交尾要怎么完成。交尾是一件很平常也很美好的事情，他们很期待和北前辈做，但不是现在不是这里更不是在那群讨厌的人眼前。  
北桑算过，到满月之夜还需要三天。按照现在的情况，在满月之夜开门比较困难，不过这个不用他们大担心，他能做到。但所谓的特别展出就在两天之后。离特别展览的时间越来越近，宫侑和宫治的心情也变得越来越烦躁。如果是他们熟悉的族人熟悉的朋友，他们还可以勉强不介意对方见证他们的结合过程。但想到那群会拿石头、食物丢他们，用手指和树枝戳他们，用轻蔑的猎奇的眼神打量他们，用恶意的污秽的高高在上的语气评点他们的参观者，他们就气不打一处来，很想把挖出那些人的眼睛，咬断那些人的手指。  
但北桑命令他们忍耐。  
晚上被关回去之后，宫侑和宫治依然压低耳朵低声咆哮着。北桑正坐在冰冷的地面上，认真问他们，是否准备好要与自己结合。他们说他们只想让北桑当他们的伴侣，想和北桑结合想得不得了，但他们不讨厌那些人类。北桑对他们道歉，说很抱歉，没能保护好他们，不得不让他们去面对那么讨厌的事情。北桑希望他们可以换个角度来想。既然他们都做好了结为伴侣的准备，那么就应以天地为誓，以万物为证。万物自然包含众生，而人类也是芸芸众生中的一部分。如果他们在森林开阔地结合，那么野兔、松鼠和狐狸也会不可避免地成为他们的见证者。如果他们在展览中结合，那么围观的人类，无论他们抱有善意或是恶意，也是像野兔那样的见证者。见证者并不重要。对他而言，最重要的是他们。如果那些见证者让他们感到不适，他希望他们可以只注意着他。他不在意那些见证者，他只在意他们。  
双子异口同声地说，他们也只在意北桑，才不管那些人类呢，人类都去死吧。  
北桑说，今天晚上就是最后的机会了，他需要不眠不休蓄积灵力，希望他们好好休息。无论明天发生什么事情，都要冷静，不要冲动行事——他知道有时候冲动是合理的，但情况特殊，希望他们能够忍耐一下。  
宫侑嘀咕说，北桑明明很强啊，非常厉害。先用灵力干掉那些人类不就好了，所有冒犯过他们的家伙统统杀掉。用光了再攒就行，他们可以等下一个满月之夜，或者下下个满月之夜在走。北桑看着他的眼睛，说，之前已经说过了，人类有非常厉害超乎我们理解的武器，他没法保证他们三人的安全乃至生命。再者，虽然灵力是神明的力量在此世的遗泽，即使有幸获得其中一二，也不应恣意妄为。在获得灵力之前，个体应当先是「自我」。生命自诞生伊始便具有了固定的形态，又在成长中不断锻造自己的形态。在这个由生命和岁月共同缔造的边界，就是每个个体的「自我」。「自我」便如同器，而力量便如同水。器皿能够承载落入皿中的水流，然而过度的力量恰如过度的积水。若只是多出少许还能自行溢出，但若是涌入太多的水流，恐怕会造成溃堤般的危害，甚至可能冲毁「自我」所形成的固定姿态。而当「自我」失去了日积月累的形态，即使生命本身依然生存于世，却也再不是原来的「自我」。在这样的过程中诞生的东西，无论是怎样的奇迹，给予过怎样的希望，终归只是沙上的城堡。  
北桑教导他们，对于狐之子而言，所谓的「成年」，不在于某些特定的仪式，也不在于年龄或是个头大小，而是要准确地理解自己灵魂的容器到底能够容纳并支配多少力量。北桑说，他们的「器」已经成长了许多，但他们有潜力获得很多，或者说，是「过多」的力量。因此他让他们发誓遵循他的指令。他不希望违背他们的意愿，但在他们真正「成年」之前，他必须好好守护他们。  
宫侑和宫治都不太服气。宫侑鼓着腮帮子，宫治则反问为什么人类没事呀，人类也都会胡乱使用力量啊。北桑表示，人类与狐之子不同，他们使用的是「自己」的力量。掌中能发出雷火的枪械也好，吐着烟雾能够横跨汪洋的轮船也好，都是人类依靠自身所创造的实物。因此，无论他们做得多么过分，他们依然是「人类」，本质并没有改变。即使他们以不当的方式使用了自身的力量，也会以他们自己的方式承担相应的后果。  
看到他们气鼓鼓的样子，北桑揉了揉他们的耳朵，说，虽然我们与人类不同，但也没有差太多。弱肉强食是世间的真理。当他们比人类更强的时候，可以按照自己喜欢的方式对待人类：可以无视人类，可以远离人类，也可以帮助人类。而当人类比他们更强的时候，当然也会按照自己喜欢的方式对待他们：驱逐他们，杀害他们，把他们囚禁起来玩赏。  
宫侑和宫治继续赌气说才不一样啦！  
北桑知道他们只是嘴硬而已，又揉了揉他们的耳朵就继续凝神蓄积力量。北桑在冥想的时候非常投入，就像熟睡一样，相对的对外界的感知也变得比较迟钝。宫侑和宫治对视一眼，一瞬间明白了对方和自己抱有同样的想法。  
他们想亲亲北桑。  
虽说明天就要和北桑交尾，但是没什么实感。刚才的他们因为不爽人类而冲北桑发脾气，就好像那些讨厌的围观者比他们喜欢北桑这件事情更重要似的。事实当然不是这样的。他们喜欢北桑，非常非常喜欢，是那种比灵力更紧密地纠缠在灵魂里的喜欢。哪怕是在那么糟糕那么讨厌那么让人生气的情况下，他们依然觉得可以跟北桑结合是一件非常美好的事情。  
宫侑和宫治悄悄凑到北桑身边，一左一右地亲了亲北桑的脸颊，然后蜷缩在北桑腿边睡着了。那个晚上他们做了好多乱七八糟的梦。有梦到他们和北桑在森林里交尾，周围的树叶突然变成密密麻麻的眼睛；有梦到他们和北桑养了很多孩子，然后回家只看到一排排挂着的狐狸皮；有梦到北桑变回了白色的狐狸，一次又一次被猎人枪杀剥皮。在最后一个梦里，他们牵着北桑拼命地逃跑，跑啊跑啊跑啊好不容易跑掉了，回头一看却发现自己手中什么都没有。他们不知道北桑是什么时候消失的，也不知道在哪里才能找到北桑。  
从小时候起宫侑和宫治就常常共享同样的梦境，所以当惊醒的时候也发现对方脸上的惶恐和自己一模一样。他们紧紧搂住北桑，无论北桑怎样安慰也不放手。

太阳升起来了，特别展出的时间到了。  
他们曾经夸下海口说才不会在意那些讨厌的围观者，可结果在那一团浓郁得仿佛生出实质的恶意的包裹下，他们就像还没换毛的狐狸幼崽那样瑟瑟发抖，更别提要硬起来了。北桑温柔地抚摸他们的耳朵，轻声下令，说，看着我。  
——只看着我。  
不知是以灵魂起誓的誓约生效了，还是他们对北桑的爱庇护了他们。那些侮辱的、轻蔑的、下流的神情、目光和话语全部远去了。他们只看着北桑，北桑只看着他们。  
以天地为誓，以万物为证，他们结为伴侣。  
为了珍贵而甜美的蜂蜜，忍受蜜蜂的蜇咬确实也不是真么大不了的事情。  
他们曾经以为蜂蜜是最甜美的东西，后来觉得人类制作的糖果是最甜美的东西，怎么吃也吃不够。这时他们终于明白了，原来最甜美的东西一直在他们身边。  
他们真的好爱好爱北桑。  
北桑的眼睛，北桑的耳朵，北桑的嘴唇，北桑的脸颊，北桑的身体，北桑的尾巴……北桑的味道和肌肤都让他们沉醉其中。北桑努力引导着他们，他们也努力取悦着北桑。他们是那么喜欢北桑，以至于完全忘记了那些讨厌的人类存在。事后他们才意识到，北桑用自己的身体为他们挡下了所有人类丢过来的东西——有尖锐的石子，也有带刺的玫瑰。  
结为伴侣这件事给了他们一种奇妙的感觉，就像胸口里一直有一团跳动的火焰一样，就像秋天吃过了发酵的果子一样，脑子晕晕乎乎的身体又很兴奋。等他们回到被囚禁的地方的时候，他们才发现北桑身上伤痕累累，斑斑点点的血迹透过衣服渗了出来。他们吓坏了，北桑却告诉他们不要紧。北桑说他需要集中注意力收集所需的最后一点灵力。宫侑和宫治忙不迭地点头，拍着胸膛保证最后一点时间他们一定会守护好北桑。而等北桑开始冥想，他们又偷偷凑过去解开北桑的衣服小心翼翼舔着北桑的伤口。  
在交尾之后再看到北桑的肌肤，心底就会涌现出一股奇妙的波动。他们尽力忍耐着，告诫自己现在不是想那种事情的时候。要做等到「彼世」再做个尽兴就好。想到他们马上就可以离开这个该死的地方，宫侑和宫治的开心溢于言表。他们甚至开始思考，等门打开之后，他们离开之前，要做点什么事情来好好惩罚一下这些讨厌的人类。  
但他们终究低估了人类的恶意。  
后来发生的一系列事情，在当时依然天真的他们看来简直是飞来横祸。但事后回想，按照人类恶意的思维，那确实是顺理成章的事情。  
在狐之子看来，狐狸的形态和人的形态都是自己的一部分。而在人类看来，人类就是至高无上的存在，与野兽交尾是堕落扭曲的恶习。人类不能理解北桑和他们结为伴侣的事实，只把北桑当成堕落下贱的原始人。神圣美好的结合在人类眼中完全是猎奇淫秽的表演，而心怀恶意的人类也会用最恶心的思维来揣测他们。  
据说是有一位原本对他们不感兴趣的收藏家，在看到特别展出之后兴致大发，说不管多少钱都要把他们买下来，还要在异国他乡来进行巡回演出。这个收藏家似乎是异国的大人物，大和人都不敢得罪的那种。在收藏家的安排中，宫侑和宫治——这两头狐狸——只是北桑对象的一部分。对方还打算让北桑来完成与猪、狗、牛、羊、马做那种事情的展出。而这位有着异常兴趣的大人物，在买卖刚刚完成的时候，就迫不及待地想来亲自验货。  
亲自验货，就是亲身上阵检验「货物」的品质。  
人类也明白他们对北桑的依恋，所以那个该死的异国收藏家在动手之前先叫人把他们抓了出去，手里还挥舞着枪威胁北桑，不听话就枪杀他们。那个混蛋让北桑脱衣服，还骂北桑是下贱的母○，○子之类的。  
后来？  
后来发生了什么？宫侑和宫治其实有点记不清了。即使在后来他们无数次无数次的噩梦中，那时的经历依然是模糊的，就像被烈火灼烧到歪歪斜斜一般。他们只记得那种火烧火燎的感觉。  
火烧火燎的愤怒，火烧火燎的疼痛。  
满目血色，红得就像流动的火焰。  
人造的雷火打了他们很多下，但打中北桑的次数更多。清醒过来的时候，他们被北桑护在怀里，就像淹没在血的海洋里。他们完全分不清楚哪些是北桑的血哪些是他们的血，就像北桑和他们的血已经彻底融为不可分割的一个整体。他们朦朦胧胧地想，啊，也许他们都会「横死」在这里吧。如果人类要把他们剥皮最好是能把他们和北桑的皮毛缝在一起，这样他们会被囚禁在一起即使消散也在一起。死亡冰冷的羽翼已经在拍打他们的脸颊了，才刚刚使用过力量的他们绝对做不到在死前归还力量。而过度使用结界的北桑更是如此，灵力和灵魂彻底地纠结在一起难解难分。  
然后，「门」开启了。  
北桑消耗了太多的灵力制造结界治疗伤口，甚至超过了北桑能够支配的力量。他们意识到此时打开的「门」绝非普通的法术，而是北桑允许过量灵力混入自己的躯体自己的灵魂的结果。这样做很危险，危险到他们都不知道究竟有多么危险的程度。原本让他们渴望不已的「门」此时被他们视若无物。他们只想抓紧北桑，无论发生什么事情都要和北桑在一起。但他们的灵魂不再受他们控制，因为北桑说了一句话。  
「快走。」  
就这样，他们的灵魂被拽进了「门」里面。  
原本死死拽住北桑的手变得空空如也。  
恰如噩梦成真。  
假如北桑没有被迫使用那么危险触碰禁忌的开门方式，现在北桑应该就在他们身边，和他们一起开开心心地跨越「门」前往彼世。但那种近乎献祭自我的开门方式把北桑牢牢禁锢在了位于「此世」的肉体上。  
面对着纯白如新雪的「门」，宫侑和宫治感受到了灵魂的吸引力。只要他们想要踏出一步，就能去往族人所在的「彼世」。而在接触到门的那一瞬，他们分明感受到北桑的灵魂就在自己旁边。  
如果是这样，也许北桑的灵魂也接触到了「门」。  
只要他们能夺回寄宿着灵魂的肉体，想办法解除肉体对灵魂的桎梏，北桑应该就会像他们一样可以来到「门」前。  
但是，他们要怎么做呢？  
如果就这样跨过「门」抵达「彼世」，他们只能以狐狸的姿态返回，而狐狸能做的事情是非常有限的。但如果不跨过门，强行返回「此世」，谁也不知道会发生什么。  
在宫侑和宫治看来，他们别无选择。  
他们不会前往没有北桑的「彼世」。  
因为，北桑是他们不可或缺的伴侣，以天地为誓，以万物为证。  
再次睁开眼睛的时候，他们躺在黑暗的巢穴里，吮吸着雌狐的乳汁。他们进入了刚刚降生的小狐狸的身体。  
第一次，他们被郊狼咬死了。  
第二次，他们未能出生就和母亲一起死在猎犬口中。  
第三次，他们摇摇晃晃学走路的时候被马车撞死了。  
每一次死亡，都好像从他们的灵魂上剥离了小小的一角。但他们不在乎，他们只要能记住找到悲桑这件事就好。不知道多少次的死亡之后，他们终于成功长大，积攒了足够的灵力，恢复了狐之子的姿态。  
他们变回人形后的第一件事，就是血淋淋地割掉了自己的狐狸耳朵和狐狸尾巴。  
长出来就割掉，长出来就割掉，长出来就割掉！全部割掉！  
在找回北桑之前，他们不会有狐狸耳朵，也不会有狐狸尾巴。

即使要跨越千万次的死亡，他们也要找回北桑。  
总有一天，他们会和北桑一起前往「彼世」。


End file.
